22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiant class
'CLASS DESCRIPTION' Initially designed to fight the Borg, the Defiant-class is "pure warship". Lacking most of the amenities common to Starfleet ships, the Defiant packs as much firepower as possible into a relatively tiny spaceframe. The project originally had many design flaws, and was scrapped due to these flaws. However, with the increased threat of Dominion invasion, Captain Sisko revived the Defiant-class project, and the project moved forward with success. Senior Chief Petty Officer Miles O'brien is credited with many of the upgrades to the USS Defiant. Most of these upgrades were not passed on to other Defiant-class ships until the end of the Dominion War, as evidenced by problems encountered by Red Squad in the Valiant. The Defiant herself proved effectiveness on multiple occasions, often leading fleets into battle during the Dominion War. Since its initial launch, there has been a USS Defiant stationed at Deep Space 9 on a permanent basis. The class itself exhibits extreme maneuverability, often times moving more like a fighter than a full-sized starship. This maneuverability, combined with its pulse phasers and quantum torpedoes, allows the Defiant to make quick work of most opponents. Despite this capability, and due to limited resources, the Defiant-class is not suited for long-term missions. These ships are typically assigned to stations, or paired with other ship classes (such as the Akira-class or Galaxy-class) that do have the necessary resources. Ships of the class: *USS Defiant NX-74205 (Destroyed) *USS Gallant (NCC-74206) *USS Valiant (NCC-74210) (Destroyed) *USS Maltby (NCC-74211) *USS Rotherham (NCC-75322) *USS Spitfire (NCC-1940-G) (destroyed) *USS Sheffield (NCC-1982-F) *USS Valiant (NCC-75418) *USS Belfast (NCC-75336) (destroyed) *USS Defiant NX-74205 (Formerly the USS Sao Paulo NCC-75633) *USS Redoubtable (NCC-75634) *USS Stalwart (NCC-75635) (destroyed) *USS Incessant (NCC-75636) *USS Moscow (NCC-75655) *USS Horizon (NCC-75668) *USS Yorkshire (NCC-77777) *USS T'karna (NCC-89560) *USS Trebuchet (NCC-90127) *USS Iowa (NCC-90337) *USS Arbiter (NCC-92112) (decommissioned) *USS Stalwart (NCC-92753) *USS Sentinel NCC-93014 (Destroyed) *USS Cheron (NCC-94043) (Destroyed) *USS Protector (NCC-95312) *USS Charvbois (NCC-98746) *USS Valkrie (NCC-99731) 'SPECIFICATIONS' 'Physical Arrangement:' 'Deck Layout:' 'Deck 1:' *1. Main Bridge *2. Transporter Room 1 *3. Deuterium Storage Tanks *4. Plasma Vents *5. Captain's Ready Room *6. Pulse Phaser Cannons (upper pair)) *7. Engineering (Upper Access) *8. Sensor Arrays (x2) *32. Phaser Charging Coils (upper pair) *(not shown) officer and crew quarters 'Deck 2:' *4. Plasma Vents *9. Primary Impulse Engines (upper three) *10. Main Engineering (Lower access) *11. Primary / Secondary Computer Cores *13: Medical / Science Lab *14. Sickbay *15. Warp Coils *16. Mess Hall *17. Targeting Sensors *18. Transporter Room 2 *(not shown) officer and crew quarters *(not shown) warhead control room 'Deck 3:' *9. Warhead Impulse Engines, Primary impulse engines (lower three) *11. Primary and Secondary Computer Cores *15. Warp Coils (port / starboard) *19. Aft Torpedo Magazine / launchers *20. Shuttle bays 1 & 2 *21. Antimatter storage *22. Cargo Bay pad *23. Bay Door mechanism *24. Cargo Bays (x4) *25. Shuttlebay 3 *26. Cargo Transporter *27. Primary Airlocks (port / starboard) *28. Forward Torpedo Launchers (upper pair) 'Deck 4:' *6. Pulse Phaser Cannons (lower pair) *15. Warp Coils *19. Warhead Torpedo magazines (x2) *22. shuttlebay 1-2 exterior doors *23: Elevator system *28. Warhead probe/torpedo launcher, forward torpedo launchers (lower pair), aft torpedo launchers (x2) *29. Landing struts (x4) *30. main tractor beam emitter *31. navigational deflector *(not shown) Phaser Charging Coils *(not shown) lower sensor array 'Propulsion Systems:' Warp Drive: Class-7: *Standard Cruise: Warp 6 *Maximum Cruise: Warp 8.7 *Maximum Rated: Warp 9.5 for 12 hours 'Tactical Systems:' Phaser Beam Emitters: *Pulse Phasers (x4): Focusing phaser power into a pulse instead of a beam, the pulse phaser packs more of a burst, which allows for more destructive power at the expense of accuracy. *Standard Phaser Emitters (x2) 'Torpedo Launchers:' *Quantum/Photon Launchers (x4 fore, x2 aft) *Torpedo/probe launcher (x1, warhead module) 'Deflector Shields:' *Standard Shields 'Armor/Hull:' *Ablative hull armor *Standard Tritanium hull 'INTERIOR DESIGN' ---- 'Bridge:' The bridges on Defiant-class ships are much more compact than most starship designs, having only five main stations. The front and center station is Helm control, and is usually operated by the most skilled helmsman on the ship. This station can have additional functions routed to it, such as communications, sensors, and weapons control. The other four stations (two on either side) can be adjusted as needed, however they are typically divided into Engineering, Science/Medical, Operations, and Tactical/Security. There are also additional control stations at the rear of the bridge for secondary systems. 'Medical Facilities:' The sickbay on a Defiant-class ship is very limited, and is not designed for large-scale operations. Designed mostly for minor injuries, they are able to perform major surgery, but will typically rely on friendly starships or starbases when available. The Defiant class sickbay is equipped with a total of four beds, as well as scaled-down equipment for diagnosis and treatment. Medical staff is usually limited to around 5-10 total. 'Main Engineering:' Located toward the rear of the ship, Main Engineering spans two decks, with the Class-7 warp core at its center. A center console immediately in front of the core allows for direct access to most of the ship's systems, and can be used as an impromptu bridge control if necessary. Engineering can be accessed from decks 1 and 2, with primary access on Deck 2. Secondary access to the Impulse Engine assembly is available from side exits on Deck 2. Engineering staff is typically limited to 10-15 at most, with the majority operating outside Engineering itself. 'Crew Quarters:' Crew quarters were very limited on Defiant-class ships, requiring that all but the commanding officer share quarters with at least one other person. Enlisted crew share with up to three others, while officers have slightly smaller quarters with only one other occupant. Due to the compact size, quarters typically contain only the alotted bunks and a replicator, with showers and restroom facilities limited to a central "common" area. These areas are unisex due to lack of space. 'Mess Hall/Lounge:' Due to limited resources, the Defiant-class is not equipped with multiple crew areas. As such, there are two dedicated crew rooms, which are composed of three to four tables, with replicators on one wall. The tables can be moved as needed, to allow the room to be used for exercise or large meetings. Each table has four built-in stools, allowing them to be moved as a single unit quickly, rather than taking time to set up. A viewscreen can be mounted on the wall for mission briefings or entertainment. 'Transporter Rooms:' Defiant-class ships are equipped with two small transporter rooms. Unlike most starships, these rooms are little more than alcoves in the hallway, and can only hold three people rather than the usual five. Despite the size limitations, these transporters are fully-functional, and have multiple settings ranging from personnel and cargo to large-scale transports. 'DESIGN HISTORY' Like many starship designs both current and past, the Defiant class has been improved as newer technology becomes available. However, due to the relatively fast construction, many of these ships are constructed en masse in "blocks", in which all ships during a certain phase are constructed with the same technology. This stage setup allows engineers to focus on building as many ships as possible, rather than altering the design to fit improvements as they're made. 'Block I' The initial Defiant design had many problems, including a limit of Warp 4, and a lack of extra armor. The class relied entirely on the new phaser cannons and quantum torpedos as well as maneuverability. By 2373, there were several of these ships operational, most of which were involved directly with the Dominion War. One such ship, the USS Valiant, was caught behind enemy lines and unable to engage faster-moving targets until Ensign Nog removed the safeties (an action he claimed to have seen Chief O'brien do). 'Block II - (Refit)' Beginning in late 2375, a new batch of Defiant-class starships began arriving on the scene, including the USS Sao Paulo (which was renamed to replace the lost USS Defiant. This new batch incorporated the ablative armor of the Defiant, as well as improvements to the shield and power grids, and overall bridge design. 'Block III - (Retrofit)' With increasing tensions between the Federation and the Klingon Empire in the 2390's, the Federation began producing more battle-ready ships, including the Defiant-class. As before, the latest models incorporated the latest upgrades, including higher-output warp cores and engines, as well as more powerful shields and weapon systems. Additionally, the latest ship-wide internal holographic systems were added, enabling holographic crew members such as the Emergency Medical Hologram. 'Block IV - (Fleet Retrofit)' Beginning in 2412, the Defiant-class starships began incorporporating newer technology, including stealth-enhanced and stronger armor, external holographic projectors, new holographic systems (specifically the newer Emergency Security Hologram and Emergency Engineering Hologram), and even more powerful power systems, shields. These latest models are the ultimate in Defiant-class design, and all Defiant-class ships are scheduled to be retrofitted as time and mission parameters allow. 'Block V - (Tier 6)' With the introduction of the Undine into the conflict and the subsequent peace with the Klingons, the Defiant was again upgraded with newer technology. Now capable of infusing nanites into various weapons, the Defiants systems were hardened against biological attacks in addition to numerous other upgrades. This upgrade also incorporated a new burst-fire torpedo system that allowed for up to 6 simultaneous launches from the warhead module in addition to the normal complement. These torpedos would then be replaced in a matter of minutes before the system could be used again. 'Block VI - (Tier 6 Fleet)' As the Iconians entered the fray, Starfleet became aware of how fragile these ships could be. The latest version of the class incorporates reinforced structural supports and armor, and further strengthens the shield systems. In addition, the ship's sensors gained a significant boost, allowing the class to operate with greater variety and self-sufficiency. 'Variants' Throughout the course of the Klingon war, several variants of the Defiant-class have emerged, each sharing a similar size and shape, but with varying levels of capability. 'Vigilant Subtype' Slightly longer than the Defiant, the Vigilant type was intended to have slightly more speed than the Defiant-class. The idea was that the more streamlined shape would allow for faster warp travel or even slipstream. The slight increase in space has allowed for additional crew and facilities, although the Vigilant is still primarily a combat vessel, and the onboard configuration reflects that design goal. 'Gallant Subtype' The Gallant subtype added an extra couple layers of armor to the entire ship, and eliminated the Warhead module entirely. The idea was to produce a ship that focused entirely on combat, leaving all other jobs to other ships. As such, the Gallant does not have any science or even medical facilities on board, instead relying on support ships for those roles. Due to this lack of self-reliance, the Gallant is seen in relatively few numbers, and then only in conjunction with a fleet or starbase. 'Sao Paulo Subtype' With the first Sao Paulo renamed to replace the USS Defiant, a new Sao Paulo was eventually constructed. This new version focused more heavily on science. However, unlike the other variants, the Sao Paulo retained the general shape of the Defiant-class, simply enhancing the overal design. Some have speculated that the Sao Paulo variant will eventually replace older designs, despite the fact that the Defiant's Block IV models are equally as capable in performance. 'Valiant Prototype' The Valiant was the original working prototype of the Defiant class. Not to be confused with the Pathfinder project which resembles the current Nova class, the Valiant incorporated many of the modern features of the original Defiant, but with a complete focus on maneuverability and firepower. Unlike the Defiant, the Valiant possesses no shuttlecraft or scientific equipment. Instead, the Valiant carries additional torpedos and power cells for the weapon systems. 'GALLERY' ---- 'Defiant-class Images:' File:Defiant.jpg|Defiant firing pulse phasers File:Defiant-3.jpg|Defiant engaging Dominion fleet File:Defiantattack.gif|Defiant engaging Borg cube File:USSSentinel.jpg|Defiant Orbiting planet File:Deep_space_9.jpg|Defiant-class docked at DS9 Category:Federation Starship Classes